


Trick Or Treat

by Colamiilk



Category: BioShock
Genre: Atlas is in luuurveee, Atlas is... there, Au were atlas isn't bald, In which Atlas regrets, In which Jack is sweet and stupid, Jack as a gr8 dad, M/M, Mama tenebaum, No one really dies, Would You Kindly (Bioshock), atlas is slightly less of a MAJOR DICK, like tons of spoilers, spoilers tho, still works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacks the little sisters out for some trick or treating, Atlas doesn't approve but trudges along anyway. (PROMPT BY HAAWKE) EDITED</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick Or Treat

Atlas head was about to pop, heating to a temperature high enough that he was positive the boy could feel it radiating off him. It was as if he could feel his brain thumping against his skull. Each loud noise felt like a hammer bashing into his forehead, it didn’t help that more Little Sisters then he could count were spinning around Jackie in a makeshift cyclone; while a few others were tugging at the stupid costume he had forced Altas into. Claiming he had to “get in the spirit!”

The Sisters had seemingly claimed Jack as their new daddy. Atlas didn’t really know why, leftover instincts from the condition at the orphanage? maybe. Atlas really didn’t know how all that science worked, he was a businessman. He hired people to do all the hard work for him.  

One sister, he seemed to recall her name as Sally, was clutching his leg making him limp to the next house, an easy task made unbearable by these stupid children. Weren’t young girls supposed to be well behaved and quiet? How tedious that they weren’t. Sally seemed to have an intense need to follow the Irishman around, telling him he was close to someone special. Atlas didn’t recall anyone he was friends with who cared about little sisters (minus jack), much less one sister in particular. Atlas didn’t care much for Sally and did not have enough empathy to keep himself from hurting the girl, in fact the only reason he wasn’t was Jack. He cared too much about the kid to do that to him. It was pathetic of him.

By ten each sister had a big daddies weight in candy, but not one was ready to go home. As much as Atlas pushed to bring the girls home, so he could go home with Jack and sleep. Jack refused, reassuring him that they would get tired soon. Atlas groaned responding with a quick, but angry,

“Did little sisters even sleep in rapture?” That earned him a painful slap on the back of his head, if there wasn’t so much going on Atlas would have Jack begging for forgiveness about that. Instead he just scowled.

Each girl had her own costume, some were sparkly princesses, others were cats. He had to wonder how much Jack spent on these brats, since coming to the surface none of you were close to well off anymore and it angered you that Jack wasted his money on them. He at least hoped that Tenebaum helped the poor kid, it was probably her idea. Sally, who was still on his leg, eating a twix, was a clown that lost her wig 3 blocks ago and Atlas wonder if she liked it so much because of the old Circus of Values vending machines, he knew those were like life sources.

Jack arms were overflowing with a squirming poodle, and drooping cinderella. He had to keep readjusting his arms so he didn’t drop either girl on the concrete sidewalks. An angel was grasping on to Jack’s radio, causing his belt loop to start to tear. It didn’t annoying Jack it the slightest but  Atlas grew upset with the child’s disregard for Jacks clothing. He had asked a while back why the kid carried the crappy broken radio around all the time, he had responded in a way that filled Atlas with regret.

“Back in Rapture, you were what kept me alive, kept me going. And now even though you’re by my side, The radio is a way to feel like you’re always there.” Atlas had felt the crushing weight of Fontaine that night and wouldn’t talk to Jack for a good few days after that, not wanting lie to the kid anymore then he had.

The part of Atlas that was still Fontaine was itching to use WYK to get the hell back to their house, But with Jack looking so happy and the regret of Jack’s forced time in Rapture; Atlas couldn’t bring himself to do it.

Tenebaum would probably find out Atlas had cheated his way out of this anyway, and mount his ass above her fireplace. She was scary like that. Even being her former employer didn’t help. Tenebaum had made a certain connection to Jack, Meaning, similar to the little sister’s, if Atlas did anything that negatively affected her Children, She’d be on his ass with a ferocity of a thousand big daddies.   

Atlas thoughts drifted back to Jack’s time in Rapture. The kid leaving his father’s office, on the verge of tears as he picked up the radio, The Irishman’s lips opened to give his final command, but Jack had cut him off.

“Atlas.. Thank you. Everything you’ve done for me has meant so much.” With that Atlas’s mouth went slack before closing, he couldn’t bring himself to kill the kid. He had grown to care about Jack. Atlas watched the boy safely run into Tenenbaum’s arms and knew that even if he wanted to kill Jack it was now too late. Tenenbaum quickly informed him that she had set up a bathysphere to take him and the little sisters up to the surface with her. What he said next stopped Atlas’s heart.

“We can’t go without Atlas!” A tear fell down Atlas’s face before a loud voice cut him off,

“Daddy whats wrong?” Sally was yanking on Atlas’s costume looking up at him with eyes full of concern, Jack quickly spun to look at him, carefully putting the girls he was holding down, going over to Atlas. He brushed the blondes face wiping off his tears, smiling softly at him. Atlas laughed softly before brushing Jack off.

“I’m fine boy, no need to frown.” Atlas would never be able to tell Jack what happened back in Rapture, but maybe one day he could forget. Forget Fontaine, forget his plans and enjoy the life Jack had given him here, the love Jack’s given him. But that was too much to ask. Jack would learn one day, and he would leave Atlas behind.  

They found themselves in front of an another house, and Atlas snapped back to the real world. all the little sisters were holding out their pumpkins and singing

“TRICK OR TREAT”

It took his everything not to cry.

 


End file.
